


murmurs of mutants past

by Simsy



Series: The Holocene Files [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simsy/pseuds/Simsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes buildings evoke memories.... Sometimes those memories are the things you don't want to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	murmurs of mutants past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sal-si-puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sal-si-puedes).



> The Holocene files series is a precursor series for my upcoming HP Lovecraft inspired series the vermillion sunrise verse. This is to establish Mike and Harvey in my world of mutants, espionage and politics. 
> 
> less you know what goes on in my skull and cerebral matter the better as this series could get weird beyond imagination ;-)
> 
> Cassandra Henderson is my own creation, sadly Harvey and Mike aren't my creations (any and all OC's I use in each story will be make as such in the notes)  
> for my beta, muse and spelling/grammar police officer sal-si-puedes, who has been my goddess in Marvey love for many months ;-)
> 
> the original comment fic is here: http://bookemmcdanno.tumblr.com/post/96202111421/it-was-quiet-and-destitute-like-it-never-was-a

It was quiet and destitute, like it never was. A world that was never seen.

Cassandra had known the horrors of this place. Now she was showing Mike and Harvey around this old building, the thought had occurred to her to leave them in the truck parked outside while she searched for the old files they needed to start sorting out the mess Armin had gotten himself into.  
But this was Cassandra and she knew that if they were going to get Armin out of the clutches of the Midnight Project, they would need every scrap of information they could find to help them work out who was targeting him and Kona.

She had told them to be careful.Those places where booby trapped to the hilt and she didn’t know the state of them after all those years. They had gone their separate ways, Mike and Harvey in one direction, Cassandra the other with only radios to communicate between them.

In its heyday during the cold war, it was a resistance dark site ran by MI6 which she was affiliated with at the time, a place where the most vicious mutants and monsters disappeared from existence to a life of being tortured for information and brutally beaten to death. Bloody screams of the past oozed out of the walls as the old paint and weathered and worn wallpaper told her of the lives that were destroyed by her hand.

 

It had later been reactivated, during the war of the red light district where the human mobsters were jailed, kept away from the public at large until someone decided to release them as a goodwill gesture after the red light district treaty had been signed.  
It had been abandoned since the end of 1999 and the passage of time had not done the building any favours, its age was showing — concrete dust and rusted doors hinging on memories that never saw the light of day.

Cassandra sighed deeply as she rubbed her face at the memories that flashed in her mind, she was startled as she heard soft footsteps from behind, turning around to see Mike and Harvey walking towards her. She smiled softly as they stood beside her.

Mike spoke softly,”This place is creepy, Cassandra. It’s like a real ghost town.”

"You said this was a dark site?" Harvey enquired.

Cassandra was looking down at the ground, wringing her hands, Mike noticed that, “Are you okay?”

Cassandra looked up. ”I’m fine, just remembering how much pain I caused here, the suffering and the mayhem. Dark sites were specifically designed to disappear the worst of the worst, torture them for information mostly and then use them in experiments designed to learn more about them and almost all the time it caused them pain and sometimes it killed them. The CIA took dark sites to a whole new level those days with humans, but they had to start somewhere. MI6 up until 1999 were in it up to their necks, I was in charge of any and all dark sites that were related to mutants and supernatural beings. This place was one of the major ones, I had Kona and his brother Warwick put the booby traps in and they were the main ones causing mayhem for the detainees.”

Harvey was puzzled. ”Warwick was a booby trap king?” 

"Yep, Harvey, this was before he went to med school and worked his way up to becoming the assistant medical examiner, cyborg bioengineer and emergency room doctor. Not all at once, mind you, he was Kona’s right hand man in his munitions business first," Cassandra smiled softly at the memories.

Harvey and Mike listened intently as Cassandra continued to talk, unloading a whole lot of hurt, pain and suffering which had been built up over thirty years of working in intelligence and the military. The stuff she had compartmentalised to keep her sanity, her focus to make sure she didn’t lose the respect of her soldiers.  
The years of causing unbridled mayhem, the partners she'd worked with and the missions that went bad it was in that moment Mike and Harvey truly understood that Cassandra would watch their back regardless of how hard it got. All her operatives understood that and she would take a bullet for them, they were her extended family, the extension of her arm, she knew they had her back and she knew she had theirs.

She finished speaking and sighed deeply as she felt the weight that had been on her shoulders for so long disappear. A small smile crept on her face. She heard a small beep from the phone that was in her pocket, she grabbed it and smiled softly as she read the message.

"Let's get out of here! I heard Jennifer has a whole pot of chilli and the Godfather dvd box set for us to watch when we get back to the bureau."

Harvey smirked. “Oh really, now?”

"Yep."

”Seriously?" Mike chimed in. "I’m starving and we’ve been in this creepy place for hours. Did she make you an offer you couldn’t refuse?”

Cassandra moaned. “Oh Christ, have mercy, Mike. Bad timing, dude!”

End


End file.
